This study seeks to achieve insulin independence and normal glucose metabolism in patients with insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus with an established kidney allograft following intraportal islet transplantation or in patients with insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus receiving a combined kidney-islet allograft.